SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series)
|run = 2014 - Future |genre = Animated, Comedy, Fanon, Spin-Off |season = 75 (aired) 112 (ordered) |episode = 1600+ (aired) |status = Active |company = Nickelodeon (2014-16) Polar Inc. (2017-2109) Jasbre TV (2109-future) }} SpongeBob SquarePants is an animated fanon series created by former FANDOM user for Nickelodeon, though the series has since begun airing on modern networks such as Noob Boy Studios, Temmie Central, Para Beetle TV, Squidwork, Anemone TV, Fallen Falcon TV, Toon Disney, Fox Kids, Banana Studios, and SBN. The series chronicles the adventures and endeavors of the title character and his various friends in the fictional underwater city of Bikini Bottom. Synopsis In the Pacific Ocean, there is a small town called Bikini Bottom. The residents of Bikini Bottom are all quirky sea creatures. One particularly funny townsperson is SpongeBob SquarePants, a sea sponge who dwells in a pineapple. A new recruit at Bikini Bottom's most popular restaurant, the Krusty Krab, he lives a crazy life with his hard-headed neighbor and friend Patrick. His other neighbor Squidward is a sarcastic, boring octopus who can't stand SpongeBob. At the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob works for the money-obsessed Eugene Krabs. While Mr. Krabs is often harsh to his employees, he is clever and cares deeply for his own daughter Pearl. In his time off, SpongeBob attends Mrs. Puff's Boating School and hangs out with his other friend Sandy the Squirrel. Over it's course run, various characters created specificly for the show like Maja, Patrick Jr. and Adam joined the gang, quickly becoming popular within the community fanbase. Characters Main Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Sandy Cheeks * Eugene Krabs (Seasons 1-75) * Gary the Snail * Sheldon Plankton (Seasons 1-75) * Adam Fishman (Seasons 23-26; 49-75) * Patrick Jr. (Seasons 38-62; 72-73) * Maja Avery (Seasons 46-58; 69-75) * Mr. Shicowa (Seasons 69-70; 73-75) * Erving Wollows (Seasons 75-) * John Cruso (Seasons 75-) * Hannah Avery (Seasons 75-) Recurring Characters * Pearl Krabs * Mrs. Puff * Karen Plankton * Larry the Lobster * Maja Avery (Seasons 59-68) * MermaidKid and BarnacleBean (Seasons 62; 65-66; 69-70; 74; 75) * Patrick Jr. (Seasons 63-71) * Mr. Shicowa (Seasons 71-72) * Mr. Crustacean (Seasons 73-Current) * Bargibant (Seasons 74-Current) * Mr. Craps (Seasons 74-Current) Minor Characters * SpongeDrake * Betty * SpongeBecca * Spot * Beatrice * Goree da Snail * The Sacred Fishary (Seasons 47-59; 65; 71) * Mary J. Avery Mother (Season 62) * Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (Seasons ??) * Evelyn the Sardine (Seasons 67-68) * Mr. Craps (Seasons 10; 72) Theme Songs * Seasons 49-59 - Spongy Adventure * Seasons 60-present - Ridin' the Hook History The show was initially created in 1999 by EinsteinBlllllllllll and later developed by PolarKey for television. The season he produced just ended up being a series of shorts and was cancelled early because Nickelodeon received low ratings on the season. After 13 years of nothing the show's reruns got greater and greater viewers, resulting in a 20-episode first season renewal in 2012. The show recieved steady ratings until Nickelodeon halted airing the show after Episode 10a of the second season, resulting in a 4 month hiatus and a network change to Polar Inc. The show continued to see steady rising ratings throughout the 43 seasons EinsteinBlllllllllll showran, butaround Seasons 37-43 the fans did complain about quality declining, resulting in EinsteinBlllllllllll leaving the series and TheJasbre202 taking over in the 44th season. The ratings greatly improved as it was advertised as a new person running the series, but ultimately flopped following in the 45th season as he co-showran with Swaner, so he ended up leaving the show in the middle of the season. Swaner ended up showrunning 2 more seasons until he was fired by the network and replaced with Somematchyguy19. ISNERT MORE "BEHIND THE SCENES" INFO ABOUT SEASONS 46-58. During the 58th season with new showrunners AFallenPower and Dragongeek71, TheJasbre202 made a return to the show under writing staff, along with newcomer Rocky Lobster, who'd be his partner on the show. They would casually write episodes, and announced that they'd be showrunning Season 60-62, and pre-write the episodes. PolarKey's 3rd season showran would be the last airing on Polar Inc, as the show was declining in merchandise sales and was moved to Jasbre TV following the 59th season's finish. The show received better ad space and wasn't sped up in reruns like on Polar Inc. as well as more promos giving the actual episodes higher ratings. In Season 61 they ended up killing off SpongeBob's dad because the actor wanted to leave the show and end his contract with the company. That resulted in a decline of ratings. TheJasbre202 became head supervisor of the show's production making sure the seasons were never unfinished like in some of the early seasons. Near the end of Season 62, Maja Avery was killed off because the actress for her would be recording a new album and going on tour and needed a break from the series, resulting in only 4-5 cameos in seasons 63-68. Season 63 saw a new showrunner known as BobSponge44 who loved the idea of having 40 episodes a season. His season saw a decline in ratings. Seasons 64 and 65 saw the return of Somematchyguy19 as showrunner, doing the usual, during the season Patrick Jr. got his own spinoff, resulting in his appearance narrowing down to a cameo every season. BobSponge44 returned yet again to showrun Season 66. Season 67 was the first to have Dragongeek71 solo showrun, but in the middle o fproduction saw numerous crew changes with the leaving of Daniloeverton, BobSponge44 and others. The season was finished by a new crew consisting of TheJasbre202, Somematchyguy19, AFallenPower and CrazyMew37. BobSponge44 came back to showrun 68 before completely leaving the series. His last season was the first full one to include the new crew. Seasons 69 and 70 saw the return of TheJasbre202 and Rocky Lobster, and the last time they'd pre-write their seasons. They brought in a new character Mr. Shicowa as Mr. Krabs retired in the middle of season 70. During the middle of Season 72, it was announced that Patrick Jr. would completely exit the series to fully focus on the 3rd season of his spin-off, Mr. Krabs, Mr. Shicowa, Maja Avery, Adam Fishman and MermaidKid and BarnacleBean would exit their contracts following the Season 75 premiere to work on Better Days. New characters like Mr craps, Mr. Crustacean, Bargibant and Spot would take over following the premiere. Erving, John and Hannah were added in absence of new characters in the middle of Season 75 by TheJasbre202. Staff Executive Producers/Showrunners *PolarKey - Showrunner for Seasons 49 and 59 and created the first two logos (under the alias of 'PolarKey Jr.') and showran the initial shorts (under the alias of 'Stephen Hillenberg'). *EinsteinBlllllllllll - Showrunner for Seasons 1-43. (Also Creator) *TheJasbre202 - Showrunner for Seasons 44-45, 60-62, 69-70, 75, 81-83, 89-90, 98-100 and created the third and current logo. *Swaner - Showrunner for Seasons 45-47. (Was on pre-production for Season 48 before being replaced.) *Somematchyguy19 - Showrunner for Seasons 48, 50, 53, 64-65, 74, 79-80, 84-86, 91-93 and 96-97. *WalkingBird - Showrunner for Seasons 51 and 54. *Daniloeverton - Showrunner for Season 52. *Cicicity - Showrunner for Seasons 55-57. *Dragongeek71 - Showrunner for Seasons 58, 67, 71 and 94-95. *AFallenPower - Showrunner for Season 58, 72 and 101. *Rocky Lobster - Showrunner for Seasons 60-62, 69-70, 75, 81-83, 89-90, 98-100 *BobSponge444 - Showrunner for Seasons 63, 66, 68. *Golfpecks256 - Showrunner for Season 71. *CrazyMew37 - Showrunner for Season 73. *Camilodelgadofigu 15 - Showrunner for Seasons 76-78 and 112. *RawPotatos - Showrunner for Seasons 87-88. * - Showrunner for Season 102. *Purple133 - Showrunner for Seasons 105-106. *Camilodelgad 16 - Showrunner for Seasons 107-108. Producers *History12346 - Producer for Seasons 1-2. *SuperSaiyanKirby - Producer for Seasons 3-5. *SuperFanon'D! - Producer for Season 6. *Squidward39 - Producer for Season 7. *BagelBoxd - Producer for Seasons 8-9. *JCM - Producer for Seasons 10-26. (Co-Producer for Seasons 3-9) *Shamm2001 - Producer for Season 27. *JCM - Producer for Season 28. *SuperFanon'D! - Producer for Seasons 29-30. *WumboMan900 - Producer for Seasons 31-32. *Jackbradley2006 - Producer for Seasons 33-37. *BobSponge444 - Producer for Seasons 38-42. *TheJasbre202 - Producer for Season 43. (Co-Producer for the Seasons he showran.) *Swaner - Producer for Seasons 44-45. *Husemana - Producer for Seasons 46-47. *WalkingBird - Producer for Seasons 47-49. *Daniloeverton - Producer for Seasons 50-54. *Nickelodeonfan14 - Producer for Seasons 55-57. *Somematchyguy19 - Producer for Seasons 58-65. *RTheNoob74 - Producer for Seasons 66-67. *RawPotatos - Producer for Seasons 68-71. *PlutoSpongebobandTeenageRobots - Producer for Seasons 72-74. *RTehNoobv2 - Producer for Seasons 75-present. Title Card and Banner Artists Current *Somematchyguy19 - Title Cards (Seasons 44-70; 72-present) *TheJasbre202 - Banners (Seasons 60-62, 69-70, 75, 81-83, 89-90, 98-100) *Randomguy385 - Banners (Seasons 64-68, 76-present) *HippyDippyHoop5 - Title Cards (Seasons 67; 71-present) *RTehNoobv2 - Title Cards (Seasons 75-present) Former *FrenchSpongeBob77777 - Title Cards *SpongeBob13579 - Title Cards *Jackbradley2006 - Title Cards (Until Season 36) *BobSponge444 - Title Cards (Seasons 37-45; 67) *Husemana - Title Cards (Seasons ??-46) *WalkingBird - Title Cards (Seasons 47-54; 57) *CrazyMew37 - Banners (Seasons 48, 50-54) *Somematchyguy19 - Banners (Seasons 55-58; 63; 71-74) *Dragongeek71 - Title Cards (Seasons 57-60) *Stacy54 - Title Cards (Seasons 57-58; 60-61; 63) *RTheNoob74 - Title Cards (Seasons 66-67) *Monicasgangfan - Title Cards (Seasons 68-74) *Bonniemew33 - Title Cards (Season 71) *PlutoSpongebobandTeenageRobots- Title Cards (Seasons 71-73; 75) *Eduarda2384 - Title Cards (Seasons 72; 74) Writers * Everyone's a writer! Simply add an episode to the most recent episode list! ** Note: It is recommended to set the length of the title cards at 130 pixels for consistency, and centering them. Trivia *This is the series with the most seasons in SBFW, being 100, the second most being SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures with 86 seasons. *This series has run for about 74 seasons so far, and is renewed all the way to 100. *Some channels, like Para Beetle TV, air the episodes WAY earlier than they are supposed to. *EinsteinBlllllllllll ran the most amount of seasons; 43 in total. Gallery Fanonlogor.png|The series' logo (2014-16) on Nickelodeon. Spongebobfanonnewlogo.png|The series' logo (2016-2109) on Polar Inc. SpongeBob_Fanon_HD_Logo.jpg|The series' logo (2109-present) on Jasbre TV. Category:2017 Category:EinsteinBlllllllllll Category:Swaner Category:Somematchyguy19 Category:PolarKey Category:Temmie Central Category:Fox Kids Category:Spin-offs Category:Series Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Cicicity Category:AFallenPower Category:Fallen Falcon TV Category:WalkingBird Category:Toon Disney Category:Banana Studios Category:Golfpecks256 Category:Daniloeverton Category:CrazyMew37 Category:Dragongeek71 Category:BobSponge444 Category:PlutoSpongebobandTeenageRobots Category:TheJasbre202 TV Category:Anemone TV Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2018